The present invention relates to a storage case used in, for example, a typical household to store and organize clothing and various small items or the like.
A storage case known in the prior art includes a frame, a top plate, and a drawer. The frame, which is formed from a synthetic resin, includes a bottom plate, a left side plate, a right side plate, a rear plate, a front side having an opening, and an upper side having an opening. The top plate is formed from a synthetic resin and covers the upper side of the frame. The frame and the top plate form a main body. The drawer can be freely pulled out of and pushed into the main body through the opening in the front side of the frame. The drawer is formed from a synthetic resin and includes an open upper side.
The main body may have an integrated structure in which the left side plate, the right side plate, and the rear plate are formed integrally with the left, right, and rear sides of the bottom plate. Alternatively, the main body may have a non-integrated structure in which the left side plate, the right side plate, and the rear plate are coupled in a removable manner to the left, right, and rear sides of the bottom plate. When the storage case is not in use such as during transportation or storage, the integrated structure, which is bulky, will require vast space for storage. Further, the non-integrated structure will require separate space for the storage of the left side plate, the right side plate, the rear plate, and the bottom plate. In addition, the left side plate, the right side plate, the rear plate, and the bottom plate may become lost.